The present invention relates to an information storage medium, a server, a network system, and a game service-providing method.
A network system referred to as a social networking service (SNS) that provides the user with a community-type service has been known. Such a network system allows the user to add a friend to a friend list, and allow the friend to read the diary of the user, or exchange an e-mail with the friend. In recent years, such an SNS has provided the user with an application program (e.g., game).
A game provided by such an SNS may be designed so that the user can obtain a benefit when the user has prompted another user to participate in the game.
JP-A-2002-166057 discloses a network-type game system. Such a network-type game system makes it possible for the game provider to allow a number of people to enjoy participating in the game via a network.
A game provided by such an SNS may be designed so that the user prompts another user to participate in the game so that the user can be helped by the other user. However, the other user may hesitate to participate in the game.